el spider-man nuevo
by miguel-mister-mig
Summary: es una versión del cómic de mi hermano basado en spider-man y deadpool
1. everything's magic

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FANFIC LUEGO DE UN MILLON DE AÑOS ESTA VEZ BASADO EN EL COMIC QUE ESCRIBE MI HERMANITO OBVIAMENTE NO SERA ESE EL FANFIC SERA CON LOS PERSONAJES EN LOS QUE SE INSPIRO PARA CREARLOS OSEA SPIDER-MAN/DEADPOOL(LARGA HISTORIA), DELSIN ROWE Y EUGENE DE INFAMOUS SECOND SON, JESSICA JONES/JOHN CONSTANTINE(OTRA HISTORIA AUN MAS LARGA), CARRIE WHITE DE CARRIE DE STEPHEN KING(OJO LA DE LA PELICULA Y NO DIRE CUAL USTEDES DIGAN LA QUE QUIERAN), SCOTT PILGRIM(ES OBVIO DE DONDE), COLE MACGRATH DE INFAMOUS, HIT GIRL(COMIC NO PELICULA PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS CON CARRIE), Y EL RESTO ES PURO OC. BUENO Y PARA ACABAR TENDRA COSAS DEL COMIC DE MI HERMANO Y COSAS QUE NO BUENO YA ACABO CON EL RELLENO.**

 **Cap 1: everything's magic(fue idea de mi hermano).**

 **Narrador:** esta historia tiene un comienzo donde se explica como el joven peter parker obtuvo sus poderes y...

 **Deadpool:** y a ti quien te llamo, perdón pero si alguien va a ser el narrador ese alguien soy ya que si el personaje principal se basa en mi y en spidey yo pienso que debería yo contar la historia.

 **Narrador:** pero wade.

 **Deadpool:** pero wade nada. Yo contare esta historia y sera increíble porque diré como es realmente y habrá muchas chimichangas, putas y alcohol.

 **Narrador:** pero si esto es una historia infantil.

 **Deadpool:** infantil mis huevos, el escritor no quería que fuera para niños y la historia original no es ni para adolecentes.

 **Narrador:** ok me voy con mi esposa.

 **Deadpool:** ¿cual esposa? Tu no existes... bueno luego de esa interrupción es hora de que les cuente como peter se volvió la araña ya que Miguel les dio toda la introducción no daré detalles, solo vamos con lo básico en esta versión peter desde el preescolar defendía a los niños que sufrían de bullying y de hay saco amigos como delsin, eugene y scott, si solo esos 3 si querían a harry osborne hay otros fanfics y bueno digamos que un dia el fue a ayudar a una chica que estaba sufriendo el fue a ayudarla.

 **Peter:** oigan dejen a carrie(si el esta ayudando a carrie ella no es tan importante **''en esta historia''** ).

 **Amanda:** así oblíganos parker(pobre peter que hará).

 **Peter:** son 3, yo 1 pero yo al lado de ustedes puedo y ademas tengo a mis amigos que me cubren la espalda(peter ellos no te cubren ni con una manta en invierno).

 **Wanda:** claro parker, cuando ellos no te cubren ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello(si pero si sus vidas dependieran de ello ¿por que lo cubrirían?).

 **Taylor:** parker dinos acaso crees que nos asustas(si por desgracia peter cree eso).

 **Peter:** si, ya que yo seré un flacucho 4 ojos pero soy mas resistente que ustedes 3(si pero ellas tienen cada una tiene 1 novio son negros musculosos de 2 metros que ¡SANTO CIELO ALLI VIENEN, PROTEJAN A PETER Y A LAS CHIMICHANGAS!).

 **Jonas:** ¿quieres algún problema putito?(ya salve a las chimichangas pero falta peter).

 **Peter:** ah yo no ¿como crees?(dios peter no la cagues).

 **Roberto:** me parece que si buscas un problema parker(no lo maten les dare las chimichangas pero no lo maten).

 **Peter:** yo no quería problemas, solo quería que dejaran de molestar a carrie eso es todo(por dios hasta hay llego).

 **Felix:** y hay algo de malo con que molesten a carrie white(hay mucho de malo pero no lo maten a el).

 **Peter:** bueno solo que ella no es mala para que la maltraten, porque no me parece justo que ellas le digan esas cosas y le hagan daño si no les a hecho nada(ahora les estas echando la culpa delante de sus novios).

 **Los 3:** estas diciendo que ellas merecen el castigo(yo no diría eso).

 **Peter:** bueno solo digo que no la molesten ya que tendrá consecuencias graves(y no se imaginan que tan graves).

 **Los 3:** ya sacaste boleto(adiós peter te recordare como un héroe).

 **Deadpool:** después al pobre recibió la golpiza de su vida fue increíble que estuviera vivo después de eso quedo en el piso junto a carrie.

 **Peter:** así que me dejaron mal herido al lado tuyo, ¿dime estas bien que fue lo que te hicieron ellas?(al menos peter tiene el autoestima arriba a pesar de casi morir).

 **Carrie:** no quiero hablar de eso(que fría).

 **Peter:** enserió dime porque me preocupa(que lindo no creen se preocupa por ella).

 **Carrie:** ¿desde cuando? ¿Antes o despues de que me humillaran en publico?(yo me hubiera preocupado antes digo que no miras que esta bien buena seguro fue por envidia).

 **Peter:** no porque halla actuado ahora quiere decir que no me importara antes solo es que las otras veces era en el baño de chicas(valla si así conquistas chicas ya se porque murió gwen stacy, mary jane se quedo con un latino y porque cindy moon se perdió de vista por cierto esos son spoilers).

 **Carrie:** me voy(no te vallas te amo).

 **Delsin:** estas bien peter digo yo te hubiera ayudado pero es que eran negros musculosos de 2 metros(claro que no lo hubieras ayudado, por cierto aquí tiene 16 años).

 **Scott:** perdón por no ayudarte(porque no peleas por la chica de tus sueños, el también tiene 16 años).

 **Eugene:** calma no es malo que te golpeen(callate game boy, su edad es obvio).

 **Peter:** no me molesta que no me ayudaran, ni que me golpearan, lo que me molesta es que la ayude y esta molesta solo porque no la he ayudado antes(a mi me molestaría que no me haya agradecido con algo como no se un beso quizá).

 **Scott:** calma igual se te va a quitar el estrés en el viaje escolar(bueno creo que ya sabemos como acaba esta historia).

 **Deadpool:** bueno es mi turno bien todos fueron al laboratorio donde trabajaba el doctor kurt connors y bueno estaban viendo los especímenes de arañas y peter aprovecho para tomar fotos y bueno una araña bajo y le mordió la mano y salio tambaleándose del laboratorio, en la escuela peter estaba con sus amigos en el almuerzo cuando noto que casi lo golpean.

 **Peter:** wow oye ¿que paso?(te volviste the amazing spider-man).

 **Delsin:** ¿como hiciste eso?(facil cuando una araña alterada te muerde).

 **Deadpool:** bueno peter devuelta en casa de sus tíos ojo en el cómic del hermano de Miguel el protagonista aun tiene a sus padres pero ya que este es peter ya saben bueno digamos que su tío ben fue a hablar con el.

 **Ben:** ¿peter pasa algo?(lejos de que lo mordió una araña nada fuera de lo común).

 **Peter:** estoy bien, voy a ver a mis amigos(claro esconde que no necesitaras lentes jamas).

 **Ben:** entiendo peter(se trago ese cuento).

 **Deadpool:** ya saben el fue con sus amigos y les explico su situación.

 **Delsin:** así que ¿crees que tienes poderes de araña desde que te mordió la araña?(enserió eso es tan real como un idiota que acepto una prueba experimental para superar al cáncer).

 **Peter:** básicamente si por eso estoy aquí en el techo(si eso lo explica todo).

 **Eugene:** bueno ¿que mas tienes?(lanza telarañas).

 **Peter:** realmente no se, puedo presentir el peligro, me pego a las paredes, tengo fuerza sobre humana, y salto mas alto(y las telarañas aun no).

 **Scott:** ¿y que haras?(yo pelearía contra el crimen).

 **Peter:** seré luchador ya que bueno, no tengo las mismas ganas de antes de ayudar a la gente como antes(peter tu eres mejor que eso).

 **Scott:** bueno vas a necesitar un traje(hazle un favor).

 **Peter:** si pero que no sea ver ni animado(clara referencia a linterna verde de ryan raynolds osea el tipo que fue deadpool osea yo).

 **Deadpool:** después peter creo el traje y fue con su tío ben a la biblioteca para estudiar claro peter iba a ir a una pelea.

 **Ben:** peter creo que debemos hablar(que bien).

 **Peter:** claro ¿que pasa?(esa charla en las películas ya saben que es pero en el cómic yo que se el que escribe no leyó ese cómic, su hermano si).

 **Ben:** veo que pasas mucho tiempo con tus amigos, estudias demasiado y eso es bueno(creo que esto es mejor de lo que pensé).

 **Peter:** si, ¿hay algo malo en eso?(espero que no).

 **Ben:** bueno no pero yo esperaba que pasaras mas tiempo conmigo y tu tía(eso no suena mal), pero claro yo quería eso solo si no te molesta(al menos no es malo).

 **Peter:** si estaría bien(saben esto esta bien).

 **Ben:** aunque me llama la atención algo(coño).

 **Peter:** ¿que pasa?(algo malo).

 **Ben:** me llamo la atención que ya no quieres ayudar a la gente(que sigue).

 **Peter:** simplemente no quiero ayudar, ya que me parece tonto porque si ayudas a alguien esa persona no te va a respetar(no la cagues).

 **Ben:** oye no pienses eso, ayudar a la gente es bueno, no es para que te respeten porque con un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad(dijo su frase).

 **Peter:** y si esa gente no te aprecia y te trata como la mierda que me debo sentir bien(no pero es lo correcto).

 **Ben:** lo haces no para que te traten bien es porque es lo correcto(bueno ese es un buen punto).

 **Peter:** bueno me voy(creo que se siente la tensión).

 **Deadpool:** peter fue con sus amigos a la pelea y el publico trataba de intimidarlo diciendo cosas como flacucho no sobrevivirás o pendejo no te pusiste el pañal pues lo necesitaras se enfrento a un tal rompe huesos.

 **Rompe huesos:** bueno así que tu eres mi rival ¿acaso tus padres saben que estas aquí?(creo que este esta pidiendo morir).

 **Peter:** no pero yo te voy a ganar, ya que no necesito ser tan grande(solo necesita estar bien loco).

 **Deadpool:** y comienza la pelea. La araña agarra al tipo y lo estrella contra las cuerdas y parece que no le gusto, veo que rompe huesos quiere sacarles las piernas a spider-man por las chimichangas spidey le metió un golpe en la cara y ahora con tanta ira quiere vengarse pero no ve venir que el lo tiene todo planeado y K.O el rompe huesos quedo en el piso. Luego de esa narración peter fue a recoger la paga y claro el tipo no le dio lo que merecía no fue sino hasta que un criminal salio peter y sus amigos lo dejaron ir, ya salían los 4 cuando vieron el horror. 2 hombres heridos de bala uno ya muerto y el otro muriendo que era el tío de peter. Después peter persiguió por toda new york al criminal hasta una bodega abandonada y descubrió que era el criminal que dejaron ir estuvo apunto de matarlo cuando lo dejo colgando y no como a gwen stacy ahora peter tenia algo importante que decirles a sus amigos.

 **Peter:** quiero ser un heroe(si y yo sere tu ayudante).

 **Los 3:** ¿que?(impactados).

 **Peter:** si con estos poderes tengo la responsabilidad así que los usare para el bien(y por eso te quiero peter).

 **Delsin:** tienes razon(claro que si).

 **Eugene:** te ayudo con el lanza telarañas de echo estaba trabajando en una versión mas eficaz(game boy gracias).

 **Scott:** y ¿como te vas a llamar?(spider-man)

 **Peter:** spider-man, un nombre adecuado con mis poderes(y con esto termina todo bueno los dejo con miguel).

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA. A Y POR CIERTO LES DEJO EL LINK DEL COMIC DE MI HERMANO PARA QUE VEAN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL**


	2. some say

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y VAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y ESTA VEZ EN COLABORACION CON MI HERMANO JOSE EL CREADOR DEL COMIC QUE ESTOY PARODIANDO POR ASI DECIR(INSERTE PULGAR ARRIBA DEL CREADOR).**

 **Cap 2: some say**

 **deadpool:** peter, delsin, eugene y scott estaban viendo el potencial de peter para combatir contra el crimen, probaron los lanza telarañas de una forma épica para ser claro le lanzan la telaraña a scott.

 **Peter:** calma scott, si te mato acepto toda la culpa(yo no lo haría).

 **Scott:** ¿por que no mejor delsin es el conejillo de indias? El es mas resistente(acaso te mataría probarlo digo peleaste contra 7 personas que querían a tu novia).

 **Eugene:** que acaso eres un cobarde scott(si es obvio que si).

 **Scott:** pues hazlo tu(si hazlo game boy).

 **Eugene:** estas loco, yo soy un cobarde(al menos tiene el valor de decir que es un cobarde).

 **Delsin:** vamos, scott no te pasara nada(eso dijo el tipo que me dio los poderes y ahora estoy deforme, pero supere al cáncer).

 **Peter:** bien voy a disparar(bien parker si lo matas me quedo con su riñón).

 **Deadpool:** bien peter dejo amarrado a scott después probaron ir de techo en techo con los saltos y con telaraña y bien peter choco un par de veces pero mejoro claro después de que su tía le preguntara por los moretones. Mejor me salto todo el entrenamiento estoy yendo muy lento mejor vamos con lo siguiente. En algún lugar de new york, estaba el líder de una mafia. Neil macgrath un hombre ruin cruel y que cuida de su hijo cole de 17 años mientras esta en una ''junta'' de negocios con su socio marco y un soplón.

 **Neil:** haber repite eso otra vez, red hood y una niña te robaron la droga(en este instituto japones solo hay 2 reglas la primera yo mando, la segunda yo vendo las chimichangas ¿entiendes?).

 **Soplón:** ya te dije este cabrón sale de la nada, nos rompe la madre y se lleva la droga(eso no me lo creo ni yo, que yo se la historia).

 **Marco:** te diré que como no sabes que decir de ellos 2 que ya llevan como un año rompiéndonos las pelotas, creo que tendremos que matarte(que cruel).

 **Neil:** es lo justo si no puedes detener a una niña y aun hombre teniendo a un ejercito de hombres creo que es lógico y sabes que mas creo que yo te matare con mis propias manos(y tu quien te crees wilson fisk).

 **Soplón:** pero serias capaz delante de tu hijo(si cree me que si).

 **Cole:** no me importa que lo haga, ya lo ha hecho(dios la humanidad).

 **Neil:** lo vez no le importa(si es obvio, miren saco la pistola, le apunta en la cabeza, jala el gatillo, la bala sale y le saca los sesos).

 **Cole:** bien ¿quieren comer algo?(lo ven no le importa).

 **Los 2:** si claro(quiero ir, me dan chimichangas).

 **Deadpool:** al dia siguiente peter se preparaba para ir a la escuela y bueno en el desayuno hablo con su tía.

 **May:** peter, ¿estas bien? Últimamente sales seguido de la casa y tienes algunos moretones(señora tengo que decirle que peter es batman).

 **Peter:** si estoy bien, estos moretones son porque me caigo con la bicicleta y lo de casa es que mis amigos me invitan mas seguido que antes(los moretones son los criminales y lo de casa es por el crimen).

 **May:** espero que no te pase nada malo(calme el es el protagonista).

 **Deadpool:** muy bonito, bueno luego peter fue con sus amigos a la escuela claro no paso nada del otro mundo solo que veían a la gente hablar de un héroe llamado spider-man, todos amando al héroe, otros pensando que era un loco y de otros no se sabe nada excepto yo que si se.

 **Peter:** valla todo el mundo habla de mi(se le va a subir la fama).

 **Delsin:** muy bien esto es increíble, siento envidia amigo claro no les puedes decir a nadie que eres tu pero piensa tal vez nos respeten mas si les decimos que lo conocemos de frente(pueden hacerlo).

 **Scott:** ya lo intente y me golpearon(pobre el no es mala persona).

 **Eugene:** calma, bueno y ¿que creen que pase?(ellos no saben).

 **Deadpool:** les voy hablar de lo que pasa mientras tanto porque después va algo de la historia. Neil estaba con su familia almorzando y por familia me refiero a el y su hijo, el pobre hombre es viudo.

 **Neil:** cole, dime ¿pasa algo?(bueno aparte de que tu hijo no tiene a su madre esta bien).

 **Cole:** nada solo pensaba que are cuando yo sea el dueño de la mafia, ya sabes cosas como por ejemplo: eliminar a wilson fisk de la faz de la tierra(valla este tiene una mente muy perturbada).

 **Neil:** bueno, podrías envenenar su comida eso siempre funciona...(llego marco para hablar con neil).

 **Marco:** neil necesito hablar contigo(sobre como eliminar a los héroes).

 **Neil:** ¿de que quieres hablar?(como eliminar a los héroes).

 **Marco:** sobre el ''negocio'' de la energía(que no era de los héroes).

 **Neil:** bien ¿que pasa?(espero que por ''negocio'' sea algo legal).

 **Marco:** mira revisamos las centrales eléctricas y tenemos que estar en persona para ver quien trabaja(recuerdan lo que dije de legal creo que es obvio que no digo estos tipos son de la mafia).

 **Neil:** bien y solo una pregunta(¿cual?).

 **Marco:** dime(¿que sera?).

 **Neil:** ¿que haremos con esos disfrazados?(habla de los héroes).

 **Marco:** calma tendremos a un montón de hombres armados, que dispararan al que nos quiera interferir ''el trabajo''(que mal).

 **Neil:** perfecto.

 **Deadpool:** bueno esa noche fueron a una de las plantas eléctricas de new york.

 **Neil:** bien señores, espero que estén trabajando o sino me encargare de el que no trabaje(ya saben se ''encargara'').

 **Todos:** si señor(calma no pasara nada menos con esa niña y batman atrás mio).

 **Batman:** muy bien mas les vale no hacer nada, hit girl esta que sea una lección mientras estés en el lugar de robín(es literalmente batman... acaba de decir que esta con hit girl).

 **Hit girl:** claro batman(si, es ella).

 **Deadpool:** bien, empezo la masacre hit girl le esta torciendo la cabeza a un hombre.

 **Batman:** hit girl la regla principal es no matar(el código de honor mas ridículo del mundo).

 **Hit girl:** bueno es eso o que la mierda te mate primero(exacto denle una chimichanga a esa niña).

 **Batman:** eso es lo que te divide de ellos(¿y punisher que?).

 **Hit girl:** ¿y que? Acaso ¿a punisher le importa?(si así es).

 **Deadpool:** bueno hit girl siguió matando y batman siguió neutralizando y claro neil intento eliminarlos con una pistola pero no funciono y callo en un reactor eléctrico y luego de eso se dio la retirada. Le dieron al dia siguiente a cole la noticia de que su padre había muerto en un reactor eléctrico y claro paso una semana pensando en que hacer ahora que esta a mando.

 **Cole:** así que mi padre murió por una niña y un viejo(bueno la niña lo tiro y el viejo trato de salvarlo así que solo debes odiar a la niña aunque yo no lo haría me gusta vivir).

 **Marco:** si y bueno ahora estas al mando jefe que piensas hacer(vengar a tu padre).

 **Cole:** primero quiero la cabeza del viejo y luego la de la niña(ok eso seria increíble si neil no estuviera llegando).

 **Neil:** hijo eso no es necesario digo yo mismo me encargare(si neil claro que puedes solo porque por un deus ex machina por no decir milagro estas vivo).

 **Cole:** papá estas vivo, ¿como es posible?(bueno es una historia muy larga).

 **Neil:** digamos que estuve muriendo pero cuando me di cuenta estaba vivo de hecho mas que vivo solo miren lo que puedo hacer(y vieron con asombro que neil ahora podía lanzar rayos).

 **Cole:** ¿como lo hiciste?(es un fanfic basado en un cómic no publicado oficialmente no tienes que buscar la lógica).

 **Neil:** realmente hace una semana no podía controlarlo, pero practique toda la semana y ya puedo hacerlo bien(increíble).

 **Marco:** ¿y que haras?(buena pregunta).

 **Neil:** ya que estoy ''muerto'' buscare mi venganza, mi hijo sera el líder de la mafia a los ojos públicos yo lo sere para los otros, y para el resto del mundo seré el peor villano del mundo y seré conocido como caos(¿ese es su nombre de villano?).

 **Marco:** ¿por que no magneto?(ya lo tienen los x-men y el no es un villano pero tampoco es un héroe).

 **Neil:** ya lo reclamo otro(eso dije).

 **Cole:** ¿y por que no electro?(otro también lo tiene y el si es un villano).

 **Neil:** también lo tiene otro(te lo dije cole).

 **Deadpool:** bueno, volviendo con peter el estaba haciendo un trabajo voy como unos tipos robaban a una mujer el intento detenerlos y claramente estaban ganando hasta que fue salvado por hit girl.

 **Hit girl:** van a seguir haciendo este trabajo(bien niña así se habla si no importa que le rompas el brazo a ese o el cuello a aquel santo cielo esto es muy asqueroso para la vista, por dios aquí vienen las chimichangas).

 **Batman:** hit girl ¿que te dije de matar?(que no lo haga hay aguafiestas).

 **Hit girl:** no seas pesado batman(eso digo yo).

 **Spider-man:** ustedes me salvaron(solo fue la niña).

 **Hit girl:** solo fui yo, créeme si el lo hubiera hecho te hubieran matado(cierto).

 **Batman:** eso no importa vámonos hit girl(ellos dos se van).

 **Deadpool:** básicamente peter volvió a casa y pensó batman es un gran héroe y hit girl es el ejemplo perfecto del antihéroe, peter durmió y luego despertó cuando los vio en su cuarto.

 **Peter:** oigan, ¿que quieren que mi vida sea como un cómic? y una pregunta batman ¿donde esta robín?(si ahora que lo pienso donde esta robin).

 **Batman:** primero si tu vida fuera un cómic créeme seria mas interesante y segundo no escuchaste de nightwing, red hood o red robín(oh ya entendí).

 **Peter:** si(creo que es obvio).

 **Batman:** bueno ellos fueron robín y ademas la estoy cuidando su padre esta muerto(spoiler si no leyeron el cómic o vieron la película de kick-ass).

 **Hit girl:** y lo peor es que el quiere hacerme como robín osea nada de matar(y eso esta mal tu vida es mas importante que la de un criminal).

 **Peter:** eso no suena tan mal(no has vivido peter).

 **Hit girl:** para mi si(y para mi tambien).

 **Peter:** ok ¿que quieren de mi?(si buena pregunta).

 **Batman:** ella dice que serias de mucha ayuda(¿de verdad?).

 **Peter:** ¿de verdad?.

 **Hit girl:** si bueno ya trabaje con un idiota, no veo mucha diferencia(les tengo que recordar que es la del cómic y no la de la película, así se evita a los calenturientos como el escritor, su hermano, un chico que habla de cómics en youtube, tu, yo y otros mas).

 **Peter:** de acuerdo, pero tengo reglas. La primera no matare, la segunda puede haber groserías pero no si se salva a niños y tercera no robaremos si detenemos criminales(que aburrido peter).

 **Hit girl:** ok, pero te digo que eres muy aburrido(que conste).

 **Batman:** calma peter no pasara nada(¿como sabes su nombe?).

 **Peter:** ¿como sabes mi nombre?.

 **Batman:** es fácil y eso es por una razón y esa razón es...porque soy batman(¿alguien sabia que lo iba a decir?).

 **Hit girl:** te segui descubri que te llamas peter y se lo dije, no tiene nada que ver con que el sea batman(enserio no tiene nada que ver con que el sea batman).

 **Deadpool:** batman y hit girl se retiraron y peter se durmió, ninguno imagino que en algún lado de la ciudad estaba un hombre preparando sus planes para eliminar a los héroes, tener su venganza y tal vez controlar la ciudad.

 **MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJENME SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTO**


	3. un plan de locos

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE SPIDER-MAN**

 **cap 3: Un Plan De Locos.**

 **Deadpool:** enserió Miguel así de corta la introducción. Bueno viniendo al caso un joven bruce wayne un multi millonario y playboy, estaba en su mansión ejercitando a una aun mas joven mindy ya saben el ser humano mas peligrosa del plantea tierra después de mi, estaban practicando por cuestion de que tenian el plan mas loco de todos ya saben un plan en el que se arriesgan muchas vidas y chimichangas ¿así de riesgoso y loco es el plan? Miguel dime que es mentira, dime que las chimichangas se salvan y sobre todo dime que voy hacer una aparición sin ser el puto narrador.

 **Bruce:** mindy recuerda, si no cubres tu espalda te muere, evita que descubran quien eres y sobre todo lo mas importante(bruce, mindy no te hará caso en el ultimo).

 **Mindy:** matar es el diablo, me dices esa tontería es completamente ridícula(si digo es mejor matar a tu enemigo que dejarlo vivir).

 **Bruce:** ¿acaso piensas que matar es necesario?(si, bruce ya que esa mierda no merece vivir y ademas a mi me pagan por cabeza).

 **Mindy:** vamos, bruce esto es la realidad no un puto cómic para poder decir que dejarlos vivir no tiene consecuencias(te equivocas no es la realidad es un fanfic y con lo de matarlos es verdad).

 **Bruce:** matarlos no te hace mejor que ellos(no, pero evita que ellos te maten).

 **Mindy:** y que tal si matan a alguien que te importa ¿lo dejarías vivir?(jason todd).

 **Bruce:** si lo dejaría porque es lo justo y que la justicia se encargue de el(¿y si la justicia lo sentencia a muerte?).

 **Mindy:** bruce acaso no matarías al que le hiciera daño a damian(buena pregunta ya que damian ya murió una vez).

 **Bruce:** no metas a mi hijo en esto(para el que no lee cómics damian wayne al'ghoul o como coño se diga o cuarto robin para que sea fácil es el hijo de bruce wayne o batman en los cómics).

 **Mindy:** ok no meto a damian en esto pero dime acaso si hubiera muerto tim(que dura es con bruce).

 **Bruce:** tim podía defenderse solo(otros para los que no leen comics tim drake o tercer robin es el robin mas inteligente).

 **Mindy:** ¿y que tal si dick hubiera muerto?(otro para los que no leen cómics dick grayson o el primer robin es el robin mas ágil de todos).

 **Bruce:** dick puede evitar problemas(eso es la verdad).

 **Mindy:** ok no quería decir esto pero me obligaste, acaso ¿cuando jason murió no pensaste que el responsable merecía morir?(la gota que derramo el vaso.

 **Bruce:** ve a tu cuarto esta noche voy a patrullar con damian(si, el ultimo para que no lee cómics jason todd el segundo robin solo diré que es el robin mas violento).

 **Mindy:** esta bien me iré a mi cuarto, suerte y espero que no maten a tu hijo de sangre(si se nota que no debió mencionar a jason. Bueno ella se fue a su cuarto y bueno llego alfred).

 **Bruce:** alfred, no entiendo ¿cual es el problema con ella?(la estas cuidando por la muerte de su madre, su padre esta muerto y no la dejas matar a nadie ¿eso es suficiente?).

 **Alfred:** bueno, el problema señor es que usted la limita demasiado, ya que ella aun es joven y podría necesitar un poco de emoción y claro me recuerda al amo todd(si todos querían a jason).

 **Bruce:** ella se quiso aprovechar de eso(solo por ser como jason todd intenta ser mas fuerte).

 **Damian:** papá vamos a ir hoy a patrullar(entro damian).

 **Bruce:** claro solo deja me descansar.

 **Damian:** y ¿que era esa discusión con mindy?(ya valió).

 **Bruce:** nada(nada parecía que casi se matan).

 **Deadpool:** damian y bruce fueron a patrullar, estaban peleando conta unos criminales y damian quería saber de que hablaban bruce y mindy.

 **Robin:** papá ¿por que discutían hit girl y tu?(se los dije),

 **Batman:** nada importante y cuidado atrás hijo(damian voltea y golpea a un criminal).

 **Robin:** es que lo digo porque bueno ella me salvo la vida y tu me salvaste del infierno(literalmente).

 **Batman:** no pasa nada ya te lo digo enserió(esconder la verdad a tu hijo).

 **Robin:** ok y que sigue ahora(un tipo agarro a damian y batman lo noqueo).

 **Batman:** muy bien vamos a casa(y no le vas a contar la verdad o siquiera el plan).

 **Robin:** solo iré si me dices de que hablaban los 2(eso es muchacho ten te regalo una chimichangas).

 **Batman:** ok te diré solo una de las cosas de la que ella y yo hablamos(hablaron de mas cosas Miguel ¿por que no me dijiste?).

 **Robin:** bien ¿de que hablaron? ya que obviamente no me dirás lo que me importa, dime ¿que es?(¿el plan?, ¿la identidad de iron man? O ¿bajaron el precio de las chimichangas?).

 **Batman:** nosotros 2 teníamos un plan y necesitaremos ayuda, no solo la tuya sino también la de alguien mas(bueno si quiere batman mi ayuda que me deje decir que cobro muy caro).

 **Robin:** ¿de quien?(creo que soy yo).

 **Batman:** un chico que encontramos y esta cerca(claro porque estoy frente a ti).

 **Robin:** ¿donde?(aquí mismo).

 **Batman:** vamos a ir a donde el esta(¿que no era yo?).

 **Deadpool:** insensibles yo quería ayudar... bueno continuemos con la historia, bruce llevo a damian a donde estaba el chico que los iba a ayudar.

 **Batman:** bueno hijo es el(señalo a peter, yo quería ayudar bueno pues no le doy chimichanga).

 **Robin:** el idiota con traje que parece telaraña(si ese mismo).

 **Batman:** si, vamos a ayudarle(el no necesita... dios otra vez los negros musculosos de 2 metros).

 **Deadpool:** bueno si recuerdan el primer capitulo se acordaran de que peter fue masacrado por 3 negros musculosos de 2 metros bueno digamos que ellos son criminales juveniles y bueno peter los encontró haciendo grafiti y pensó bueno ya que eso es un crimen tengo que evitarlo.

 **Spider-man:** oigan ustedes 3 no saben que eso es ilegal(si pero los hace sentir que se expresan libremente).

 **Roberto:** bueno somos 3 y tu 1 podríamos dejarte herido y huir(si, claro).

 **Spider-man:** ¿quieren acaso problemas putitos?(se invirtieron los papeles).

 **Felix:** no pero parece que tu quieres problemas(quiere intimidar a peter).

 **Spider-man:** me parece que si buscan problemas(si ahora esta todo al revez).

 **Jonas:** esto me recuerda a cuando le hicimos daño a parker(que lindos recuerdos).

 **Spider-man:** así que ¿le hicieron daño a alguien?(es hora de la venganza).

 **Los 3:** si claro solo fue cosa de la escuela(si el lo recuerda muy bien).

 **Spider-man:** ¿que le hicieron?(es hora de que sufran).

 **Los 3:** le rompimos la madre a un pendejo que molestaba a nuestras novias(UY se van a joder).

 **Spider-man:** ya sacaron boleto(hay Dios mio mejor me voy a esconder las chimichangas... un segundo esos son batman y robin).

 **Batman:** oigan ya paren de pelear venimos por ti araña y ustedes 3 acaso no saben que eso es ilegal(pero asi se expresan libremente).

 **Roberto:** dios mio son mas mejor me voy de aqui(cobarde estupido estupido estupido cobarde).

 **Robin:** corre cobarde que nosotros te podemos alcanzar algun dia(que miedo de niño).

 **Spider-man:** oye que no era hit girl ¿por que no me dijiste que tenias un cuarto robin?(porque tu madre te lo escondió).

 **Robin:** de hecho soy el quinto robin el primero es nightwing el segundo es red hood el tercero es red robin la cuarta fue batgirl y yo soy el quinto robin porque mi padre no quería que lo fuese pero lo acepto luego de que el volviese a la vida(solo te falta decir que tu padre es este señor de negro).

 **Spider-man:** bien entonces batman ¿como estas? ¿que quieres de mi?(que lo ayudes en un plan de locos que los pondra en riesgo a ustedes y a las chimichangas).

 **Batman:** quiero tu ayuda en un plan que tengo elaborado(se los dije).

 **Deadpool:** que estupidez, pero bueno spider-man fue llevado a la batí-cueva donde fue recibido por alfred quien le ofreció algo de beber que envidia no lo creen ir a la batí-cueva y un mayordomo te ofrece una bebida

 **Alfred:** señor no cree que el es muy joven para se un super-héroe(bueno y que hay de robin el esta ahí).

 **Batman:** no alfred solo necesito que me ayude con el plan y ademas es mayor que damian y mindy eso me bastara(bueno en cuanto no lo adoptes).

 **Robin:** y ¿que te parece? ¿Te gusta araña?(que cosas).

 **Spider-man:** si un poco y díganme ¿cual es el plan?(dícelo porque tu eres BATMAN).

 **Batman:** muy bien el plan es entrar a la guarida de la mafia y acabar con el líder de esta(tan facil el plan ay ¿porque solo soy el narrador?).

 **Robin:** si imaginate lo una fiesta de destrucción masiva si cuentas a hit girl y si nos fueran a ayudar los otros robins seria la cosa mas divertida que tu fueras a ver(ay maldito niño mimado enserió tienes que ponerte así conmigo de narrador).

 **Spider-man:** muy bien y ¿que quieren que haga yo?(ahora que lo pienso es una buena pregunta).

 **Batman:** quiero que entres por atrás(que loco).

 **Alfred:** si me permite señalarle algo señor es que debería tener cuidado con este joven(que aburrido).

 **Spider-man:** vaya...que educado suena usted señor(que loco).

 **Alfred:** señor le recomiendo que tenga en consideración que el muchacho es algo infantil(es porque el es spider-man).

 **Robin:** alfred tranquilo porque yo puedo cuidarlo tal vez mejor que mi padre(claro como si fueras mas responsable que batman).

 **Batman:** pero eso si tenemos que decirte en que tienes que tener cuidado, porque en el edificio hay 300 hombres armados, 20 guardaespaldas sin armas, un tipo parecido a bruce willis y una bazooka(¿y con eso quieren que el idiota valla? Por dios peter no es tan idiota para aceptar tal pendejada y ademas ya tienen a hit girl solo busquen a kick ass ese si se arriesga).

 **Spider-man:** muy bien me anoto(¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?).

 **Robin:** ¿estas seguro? Imaginate que mueres que harían tus seres queridos en esa situación(no se tu dime ¿que dijo tu madre cuando moriste? Pero ya enserió yo me ofrezco para ir en el lugar de peter).

 **Batman:** robin, no le metas miedos al chico igualmente araña te esperamos a las 5:00pm(enserió yo iré en su lugar).

 **Spider-man:** ok y ¿quien mas ira?(buena pregunta).

 **Batman:** bueno tu, robin, hit girl y yo(la pelea es injusta...¿porque tienen ellos 321 hombres y una bazooka y ustedes a batman y hit girl? Denles una oportunidad ya que solo falta nightwing, red hood y red robin).

 **Deadpool:** bien luego de esta planificación suicida porque no tiene otro nombre, peter se fue a casa y al dia siguiente peter le conto todo el plan a sus amigos.

 **Peter:** y ese es el plan(creo que es bueno así sabrán como murió).

 **Scott:** estas seguro de hacer eso ya que es un puto plan suicida(eso digo yo, venga esa mano).

 **Delsin:** peter creo que es una tontería y ¿si mueres me regalas tu cámara?(que hijo de puta).

 **Eugene:** oigan no sean malos con el estoy seguro de que sobrevivira(¿enserió crees eso?).

 **Peter:** ¿enserio?(eso pregunte yo).

 **Eugene:** no, claro que no lo creo(no este es el hijo de puta).

 **Peter:** ok, voy enviar unas fotos al periodico ya saben antes de hacer esa mision suicida(peter tal vez vallas a morir y ¿te importa es mandar unas putas fotos?).

 **Deadpool:** bien, peter fue a la oficina postal donde conoció a cole.

 **Peter:** buenos dias, voy a enviar estas fotografías(si, claro porque no vas a morir).

 **Cole:** claro, solo deja me acomodar unas cosas(y si te digo que el trabaja aqui para también evitar deudas de la mafia ¿como te quedas?).

 **Peter:** oye, ¿que tu no eres hijo de un jefe de mafia?(exacto).

 **Cole:** bueno, si pero también quiero trabajar aquí para molestar a mi padre. Aunque el esta muerto(que tragi... espera el esta vivo).

 **Peter:** oh siento eso. Bueno ¿y que ahora tu estas al mando?(obvio).

 **Cole:** tengo que, pero es igual si quiero deshacerme de alguien solo digo, estoy cansado de el(ahora yo quiero estar en la mafia así solo digo algo como, denme una chimichanga y me la dan).

 **Peter:** eso suena interesante, cuéntame mas(si mejor me pongo en plano de narrador porque esto esta yendo lento).

 **Deadpool:** bueno esos 2 se hicieron amigos estuvieron hablando casi todo el dia hasta las 4:30pm y bien peter se cambio y fueron a ejecutar el plan.

 **Hit girl:** araña llegas tarde(si digamos que se estaba cambiando).

 **Spider-man:** si, estaba con un amigo(que es líder de mafia).

 **Hit girl:** si ya se quien es ese amigo(lo sabe).

 **Spider-man:** ¿enserio?(¿como lo supo?).

 **Hit girl:** si yo estaba en la oficina postal, solo que no me reconociste(¿y como lo haría si no tenia el traje?).

 **Spider-man:** bueno si, soy su amigo y eso no hará que me arrepienta de la misión(exacto).

 **Hit girl:** tal vez, pero eso no es lo correcto ya que estará o preso o muerto(que niña tan ruda).

 **Spider-man:** bueno ¿y que si no es lo correcto?, ¿Tengo que confiar en ti? Porque no se tu nombre, tampoco me queda claro porque estas con batman(estos 2 están discutiendo).

 **Hit girl:** primero si no es lo correcto es porque eso haría que tengamos piedad, segundo no necesitas saber mi nombre para confiar en mi(claro que si).

 **Spider-man:** claro que si, porque si no se como te llamas o como luces sin el traje no sabre si estas cerca(dios de las chimichangas has que dejen de pelear).

 **Hit girl:** bueno sabes que me voy no haré este plan contigo aquí(¿que haras dejar a batman, robin y a spidey solos).

 **Spider-man:** si eso quieres vete de una vez(peter no te recomiendo echarla no si no quieres que yo valla).

 **Hit girl:** bueno me voy(no te vallas te necesito... un deja vu).

 **Spider-man:** ok, no te necesito tengo a batman(es porque el es batman).

 **Hit girl:** claro, tienes al cobarde que no se atreve a matar(no porque batman no mate lo hace un cobarde).

 **Spider-man:** ok, ahora que le digo a batman y a robin(¿me dices que discutes por una tontería con ella le dices que se valla y no sabes como mierda decirle a batman y robin que hit girl ya no va a ayudar?).

 **Robin:** bueno ya estamos aqui ¿donde esta hit girl?(es una historia graciosa que peter tiene que contarles).

 **Spider-man:** se fue.

 **Los 2:** ¿por que?(vamos peter a ver que te inventas).

 **Spider-man:** porque... no la dejan... matar(esa es tu invención hacerla ver como psicópata obsesionada con matar).

 **Batman:** bueno cambio de planes, robin tu estaras en el lugar de hit girl y spider-man ya sabes sube y despeja los pisos(no puedo creer que batman se la creyó).

 **Robin:** entiendo es igual ella y yo estaríamos cubriéndote la espalda(necesitan cubrirle la espalda debo recordarles que el es batman).

 **Spider-man:** bien vamos alla.

 **Deadpool:** dios este capitulo si que es confuso... bueno ellos fueron alla pero lo que paso les cerro la boca a todos al descubrir que los estaban esperando.

 **Caos:** así que batman y robin con spider-man, ¿donde esta la niña?(si el digamos que lo planeo todo es igual aunque no lo hubiera planeado ninguno habría planeado al voltaje viviente).

 **Batman:** no es posible, yo te vi caer a la planta eléctrica(es verdad pero no lo viste salir).

 **Caos:** valla el mejor detective del mundo no pensó que había una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir *golpea a batman en la cabeza* pero aun no me contestas ¿donde carajos esta la niña?.

 **Robin:** no te dirá. Porque ella no quiso venir.

 **Caos:** ok, mejor haremos lo siguiente y los llevaremos a una bodega y haremos algo que tal vez debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo(esto esta serio. ¿que le harán a nuestros héroes?, ¿hit girl volverá?, ¿bajaran el jodido precio de las chimichangas? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo).

 **SI SOY MALVADO Y TENGO QUE RECORDARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL COMIC DE MI HERMANO CLARO TAMBIEN CON OTRAS COSAS Y TODAVIA FALTA, YA QUE LO QUE SIGUE ES OTRA SAGA POR ASÍ DECIRLES HABRAN OTROS PERSONAJESY ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN ALGUNA REVIEW.**


	4. batman

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y BUENO ESTE CAPITULO LA MAYOR PARTE LA ESCRIBIO MI HERMANO JOSE PORQUE YO ESTABA OCUPADO.**

 **Cap 4: batman.**

 **Deadpool:** carajo el capitulo se dejo con muchas incógnitas sin olvidar la mas importante y es ¿bajaran el precio de las chimichangas?, pero volviendo a lo serio (si es que puedo serlo) los 2 héroes y robin estaban en un predicamento muy grande considerando que estaban delante de un nuevo enemigo que se hace llamar caos (copyright José Riera creador de Static Sonic) no es necesaria la propaganda, en fin los tres disfrazados estaban en un bodega abandonada que peligros les esperaban ahí.

 **Caos:** muy bien bastardos ustedes tres están apunto de recibir una lección(de ciencias, de matemáticas o de historia).

 **Batman:** ¿que cosas nos quieren hacer?(educarlos que no entiendes)

 **robin:** si, acaso nos quieren matar por ¿que se yo? ¿molestarlos?(muy buena respuesta).

 **Caos:** nada mal me gusta tu valor niño y de hecho si esa es la respuesta yo no lo voy a hacer porque no me gusta ensuciarme las manos(por las chimichangas no puedo ver).

 **Spider-man:** espere que nos van a *recepción de un golpe*(genial los están acribillando a golpes ayuda batman... mejor no el esta siendo golpeado, flash, superman, iron-man, quien sea de marvel menos capitán américa).

 **Caos:** muy bien solo háganlos sufrir, al niño no tanto daño pero hagan le una tortura que jamas olvide, a batman si es necesario lo matan y a la araña pónganle pinzas en sus huevos(no todo menos eso)

 **deadpool:** y los 3 empezaron a sufrir mas que una chimichanga cuando empieza como burrito y es lanzada al aceite, ellos tres estaban en un problema muy grande que solo necesitarían un deus ex machina para salir de este problema pero como es un fanfic ese deus ex machina seré yo... olvídenlo ahí viene hit girl, santo cielo eso si es brutal aunque sera mejor que actúes antes que ese sujeto de ahí mate a... no olvídalo ya es tarde acaba de pasar la cosa mas increíble del mundo acaban de matar a batman eso nunca había pasado finalmente matan a ese gary stu dime que vas a dejar que maten a spider-man así ya serian 2 olvídenlo los salvo a mi amigo y al hijo de batman.

 **Robin:** papá, por favor no te mueras en este momento por favor no(lo siento damian pero si murió).

 **Hit girl:** bruce, tranquilo estarás mejor solo necesitas unos vendajes(no claro que no niña el esta muriendo).

 **Bruce:** ¿de...que... me... va... ha... servir?... si... yo... aprendí... algo... en... la... liga... de... las... sombras... es... que... tu... abuelo... tiene... al... mejor... nieto... del... mundo... y... si... aprendí... algo... de... ti... es... que... los... 2... tuvimos... la... razón... matar... esta... mal... pero... esta... bien... también... (creo que ya se murió).

 **Robin y hit girl:** *inserte llantos de magdalenas aquí*(eso fue para no excederse con las palabras).

 **Spider-man:** ¿bruce wayne es batman?(si y wade wilson es deadpool).

 **Robi:** si el es batman(¿y no le dirás quien eres verdad?).

 **Spider-man:** y me vas a decir tu nombre o el de ella(claro digo ellos tal vez harán una misión suicida).

 **Robin:** un super-héroe jamas revela su identidad(pero damian tu eres robin).

 **Spider-man:** pero robin tu eres el ayudante de batman, eso no te hace un super-héroe(eso digo yo).

 **Hit girl:** ni el ni yo te diremos nuestros nombres(que fría no te molestes solo por querer saber).

 **Spider-man:** tranquilos creo que ustedes 2 estarán bien solo espero que hagan pagar al malo por sus acciones creo que lo mejor sera irse a la batí-cueva y planear otras cosas en contra de ellos porque yo se que los 2 se quieren vengar y saben que lo harán(que buen chico por eso el es mi amigo).

 **Robin:** esta bien pero me encargare de hacer unas llamadas para que nos ayuden(vamos a darle que esto es muy fascinante).

 **Deadpool:** los 3 fueron a la batí-cueva donde fueron recibidos por alfred quien pregunto por batman y los 3 le respondieron una triste noticia.

 **Spider-man:** el esta muerto creo que no debimos haber aplicado el plan de saber lo que hubiera pasado(pero estas vivo idiota).

 **Hit girl:** pero volveremos para vengarnos por batman(otra vez quiere vengarse ¿cual es su problema con la venganza?).

 **Robin:** y no vamos a estar solos porque tendremos mas ayuda que la ultima vez(dicho eso este niño fue al batí-ordenador para hacer unas llamadas).

 **Deadpool:** luego de que robin hiciera sus llamadas vinieron sus aliados lo mas deprisa posible.

 **Nightwing:** damian vine lo mas deprisa posible enserió bruce esta... no me dijiste que había alguien mas contigo(dijo eso por spidey).

 **Robin:** si de hecho te lo dije y tu solo pensaste que solo era mindy(lo susurro todo después de que nightwing llegara gritando).

 **Nightwing:** lo siento es que estoy muy triste por lo de bruce que actué muy shockeado(tranquilo solo es el hombre que te cuido por la muerte de tus padres, si ya entendí tu tristeza).

 **Spider-man:** ¿damian?(que pregunta tan discriminante).

 **Damian:** si, batman era bruce wayne asi que(eres su hijo).

 **Spider-man:** tu eres su hijo damian, quien lo diría ahora si que te voy a ayudar mucho mas ya que perdiste a tu padre yo te ayudare y lo haré por las buenas no actuare como quise actuar contigo(¿a que se refiere?).

 **Damian:** y a ¿que te refieres con eso?(si).

 **Spider-man:** yo solo quería ser duro contigo pero esto es por tu padre lo haré de una mejor forma(gracias).

 **Nightwing:** bien entonces vamos a ver hit girl dime que tengo que hacer porque damian y la araña estan ocupados(esto sera interesante).

 **Hit girl:** bueno todo lo que tendrás que hacer es ayudar con este taje(¿¡el de batman!? A si ya me acorde).

 **Nightwing:** bien lo haré porque tenia que llegar primero ya que red robin y red hood ellos dos...(vienen verdad).

 **Red robin:** damian ¿es enserió que bruce esta muerto?, acabo de revelar tu identidad y la batman(que tarde llega).

 **Damian:** primero si papá esta muerto y spider-man ya sabe quien soy y quien sabe quien es batman(si y yo soy deadpool).

 **Red robin:** ok, ¿que tengo que hacer?(esperar a jason).

 **Damian:** se explicara el plan cuando llegue...(acaba de entrar red hood).

 **Red hood:** damian wayne dime la verdad ¿enserio bruce esta muerto?(hola ¿sabes que tienes a spider-man allí no?).

 **Damian:** ¿no vas a hablar de que aquí esta spider-man?(creo que no le importa).

 **Red hood:** eso no es importante ¿que quieres hacer si bruce esta muerto?(que buena pregunta).

 **Damian:** vengar su muerte por esos malditos infelices(eso digo yo venga esa mano).

 **Red hood:** ¿limitaciones?(buena pregunta).

 **Hit girl:** no las hay vamos a matar a todos los hijos de puta que nos encontremos(super).

 **Nightwing y red robin:** nos negamos a matar no es lo que batman hubiera querido(que aburridos).

 **Spider-man:** no es necesario matar eso es solo para ellos 4 que les gusta matar ustedes 2 si quieren solo los arrestan y ya(odio admitirlo pero mi amigo tiene la razón).

 **Damian:** ya lo oyeron ustedes 2(bien vamos que quiero verlos matar).

 **Alfred:** solo una cosa joven damian y es que recuerde que todos tienen que leer el testamento del señor para saber quien sera batman y quien sera su robin(no entiendo).

 **Nightwing:** aquí lo tengo: yo seré batman y yo puedo elegir a mi robin el cual sera damian red hood se lleva las armas de batman y red robin los ordenadores de la batí-cueva(que sabio el muchacho).

 **Alfred:** veo que el señor te lo estuvo enseñan o lo acabas de encontrar entre las cosas del señor(buena pregunta).

 **Hit girl:** yo lo leí y se lo di el traje tal vez la mafia crea que el no murió es mas ¿que podrida hacer la mafia solo por matar a batman?(buena pregunta prepárense y les digo al rato).

 **Deadpool:** los 6 se prepararon con un fuerte entrenamiento y los malos estaban haciendo lo que cualquier villano haría luego de matar a batman...una jodida fiesta, creo que era demasiado obvio que harían tal cosa digo acaban de matar a batman y también se prepararon para ejecutar su plan que impresionante pero me aburre ya que ya saben como son estas cosas los buenos siempre ganan por algún deus ex machina o que se yo y ellos 6 fueron a romperles la madre, batman/nightwing fue con robin, red hood fue con red robin y hit girl fue con spider-man que cosas harán todos ellos bueno pues ya lo verán.

 **Hit girl:** oye araña te quiero decir algo y es que lo siento, siento culpa porque bruce murió y fui muy cruel contigo y si no hubiera sido así tal vez el estaría vivo(que adorable).

 **Spider-man** : bien tranquila, vamos a acabar con esos idiotas y comernos su comida(yo quiero las chimichangas).

 **Hit girl:** oye no seas infantil, tomate lo con seriedad(muy justo) bien ahora abre mi bolso de hello kitty para joder a estos pendejos(¿enserió otra vez?, carajo esto sera divertido).

 **Deadpool:** muy bien lo que sigue sera tan violento que el único que lo vera seré yo y es mucho decir solo porque son palabras... carajo esto si que esta siendo censurado digo deberían ver eso jason todd esta disparándole a todos sin piedad, damian wayne le esta cortando los huevos a los de la derecha y luego los mata y hit girl esta... mejor no les digo luego de eso vienen los traumas pero en la historia original hasta los desmiembran y los hacen comerse sus propios huevos y órganos todo con sus propias manos, bien creo que si esto sigue así voy a volverme mas loco de lo que estoy, bien que decía a si, spider-man empezó a atar a todos los mafiosos que se encontrara y por otro lado los malos estaban muy concentrados en sus asuntos teniendo la confianza de que si mataron a batman podrían acabar con ellos sencillamente. Claro si es que no notan que están tres personas que no tienen problemas con matar (red hood un robin que no tiene problemas con matar, hit girl una niña que mataría hasta a su propia madre y robin normalmente no mataría pero si este fue criado en la liga de las sombras por su madre ya saben como terminara).

 **Caos:** carajo, ¿cuantos problemas pueden tener 100 hombres contra dos niños y un adolescente?(mas de lo que crees idiota).

 **Cole:** no lo se papá pero importa van a morir de todas formas si acabaron con batman podrán con ellos(claro que si campeón).

 **Deadpool:** en fin mejor terminamos con esta capitulo que José le vale vergas seguir y esta haciendo esto porque no puede continuar con static sonic porque su computadora tiene problemas con su teclado y miguel tiene que ir a estudiar

 **YA LO OYERON ADEMAS ESTOY VIENDO UN CONCIERTO DE BLINK-182 ASI QUE ESPERO VER QUE PUBLICA MI HERMANO YA QUE EL ESTA PENSANDO EN UN FANFIC DE DRAMA TOTAL Y CREANME QUE APENAS ES LA PRIMERA SAGA YO NO MAS AYUDO A MI HERMANO HASTA PODER SEGUI CON MI COMIC EN FIN ADIOS**


End file.
